


The Pond

by SlipperyMew



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Canine Genitalia, Cloaca, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hemipenes, Incest, Male - Freeform, Male to Female, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pokemon, Porn, Sex Change, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female - Freeform, non-human penis, non-human vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipperyMew/pseuds/SlipperyMew
Summary: Mysteriously turned female, a pair of eeveelution siblings try their best to cope. But with the help of their friend, Salandit, they take full advantage of their situation.





	The Pond

**Author's Note:**

> This story has basically been near-completion for months now, but I’ve only now managed to get the damn thing finished. And boy is it a dozy! It has genderbending, it has incest, it has pokemon with animal-inspired junks--it even has a third wheel! Oh, and it is over 10k words long. Pretty decent for a smutty one shot!
> 
> Special thanks to Afterglow (sparkzthecabbit on Furaffinity)  
for editing, juske-squirrel (on Sofurry) for some early proofreading, and various other friends for listening to my ramblings about this fic despite never uploading it!

In the depths of a forest, isolated from humans and the outside world alike, lay a beautiful, unassuming pond. Its surface, clear as crystal, brilliantly reflected the mid-afternoon sun that filtered through the opening in the canopy above.

Soaking up this imagery was Vaporeon. He wouldn’t admit to it to most, but he had a soft spot for such things. It was relaxing, staring out across that shimmering surface while lying on his side. A way to let his mind wander as the rays of the sun slowly lulled him to sleep.

He was dozing off when the unmistakable voice of his brother, Jolteon, carried through the glade, “Vappy! Look! I think I got it this time!”

Vaporeon sighed and briefly closed his eyes in defeat. _So much for a relaxing nap. _He was quick to regain his composure, however, yawning as he sat up and turned to give his brother the undivided attention he so obviously desired. _If he is trying to balance on his hind legs again, I swear…_

Jolteon was, indeed, doing exactly that—balanced up on his hind legs, precariously close to the water’s edge on the other side of the pond. The pose was extremely revealing, showing off his sizable sheath and furry little balls just underneath. Whether accidental on Jolteon’s part or not, the sight still made Vaporeon squirm where he sat.

Their mutual friend, Salandit, was in a similar stance, urging the electric type on with whoops and hollers. Vaporeon rolled his eyes at their antics. It was moments like this where he felt like the only adult in their little group. Heck, if Jolteon wasn’t liable to break his neck every other day, he might have left them to their own devices.

_Maybe I’d even have a mate by now._

Looking back at Jolteon, the pokemon still doing his best impression of a drunken bipedal, Vaporeon dismissed the idea. He smiled. With his brother, he had everything he needed right here.

Jolteon yelped, startling Vaporeon out of his thoughts.

He shot up onto all fours and tensed his legs, ready to leap into action and save his brother from whatever idiotic thing he did this time. He needn’t have bothered; the splash that followed informed him that his clumsy brother had just fallen into the pond. Hearing Salandit’s chirpy laughs, he could guess what had happened. Perhaps Salandit pushed Jolteon, though he wouldn’t have put it past Jolteon to have just lost his balance.

Again, Vaporeon sighed. As long as Jolteon didn’t panic, he would be just fine.

In the water, Jolteon was very much panicking. He knew he wasn’t a good swimmer, and right now he was cursing himself for not learning; the pond was _much_ deeper than it looked. He stretched out his legs, trying to find some footing, only for his paw-pads to dangle above seemingly endless depths.

The water clung thickly to his body, dragging him down, down, down. He was fully-submerged in less than a second. Water rushed into his mouth as he tried calling for help, choking him. Everywhere itched and, when the water entered his lungs, so too did his insides.

As he began to lose consciousness, Jolteon wondered if his brother would save him in time.

Vaporeon realized something was wrong when Jolteon hadn't immediately resurfaced. After the initial ripple Jolteon’s fall produced, the water became still. Unnaturally still. His eyes widened as a terrible thought reached him, _Jolteon never was a good swimmer. _

Vaporeon rushed into action. But only after he leaped into the water did he realize how deep the pond truly was. His skin itched terribly as the water encompassed his body, even his eyes. Never before had his eyes itched underwater. It unsettled him.

_I hope this water isn’t toxic._

With that charming thought in mind, he did his best to ignore the uncomfortable sensations as he scanned for his brother. There, a flash of yellow. Jolteon was deep. Deeper than the pond should have been given its size. The water weighed him down as he swam, unusually so, his tail barely providing much propulsion at all. He gritted his teeth and pushed harder, not letting a little water keep him from saving his brother.

_Gotcha, _he thought as he bit down on the scruff of Jolteon’s neck. He grimaced at the taste of sweat and berries. Putting his forepaws around the barely conscious eeveelution for extra support, Vaporeon shot for the surface. It took effort, but eventually, he made it out of the water and unceremoniously tossed his brother onto dry land.

Jolteon immediately began coughing, spilling strangely shiny water onto the grass. That was a good sign. If his body wasn’t expelling the water automatically then that would be the time to panic.

A weight lifted from his chest. Jolteon was going to be fine.

Vaporeon rushed to Jolteon’s side and caught him as he stumbled, giving him his sturdy form to lean against. “I got you.”

“T-thanks,” Jolteon croaked out between coughs.

“Crap, dude, I’m so sorry!” Salandit apologized as he waddled toward his friend and patted him on the back.

Jolteon shoved him off with a growl.

Salandit lowered his head submissively. “C’mon, dude, I’m sorry... I swear, I didn’t know the water was that deep! I thought it went up to your underside, at most!”

Vaporeon felt a flash of anger at Salandit, too, but it faded upon seeing the lizard’s genuinely dejected expression. Even his tail was low to the ground. Salandit wouldn’t purposefully try and drown Jolteon, he knew that.

“Hey,” Vaporeon said as he rubbed Jolteon’s haunches, “Are you feeling okay?”

Jolteon looked off to the side. “I… yeah, I guess,” he responded, his voice high and scratchy.

Vaporeon frowned at that. “You sure? You sound… shaken.” He lowered his voice for his brother’s ears only. “You nearly drowned; I won’t tell if you need a hug.” Jolteon bit his lip and looked back at Salandit, the lizard now tilting his head curiously. Vaporeon pushed on, “Don’t worry about him, I won’t take it any further. I’m just comforting my little brother, yeah?”

Vaporeon then pulled Jolteon close before the electric type could refuse. He grinned at the cute little eep he gifted him with.

Oh, how he had missed this. Genuine brotherly contact. Jolteon’s wet fur irritated his skin, making the strange itch even worse, but he hardly cared. His brother needed him.

Jolteon blushed as the side-long hug continued far longer than he expected it would. Nonetheless, he leaned into it, reciprocating the sibling intimacy to the best of his ability. He hadn’t been this close to his brother in years, too afraid that things might escalate. It was nice.

_Maybe going back to how things were wouldn’t be so terrible..._

“Um, guys?” Both pokemon looked at Salandit; he was staring at them unabashed, his eyes flicking down occasionally to Jolteon’s backside. He coughed and let out a nervous chitter. “Sorry to interrupt, but, uh... and I don’t mean to worry you… something’s wrong with Jolteon.”

Jolteon stiffened against his brother’s side. They glanced at each other. “Something’s… wrong with me?” he repeated, feeling his voice waver.

Salandit flicked out his tongue. “Y-yeah. You kinda, um—” He stopped, as if afraid to continue. “I don’t know how to say it!”

Inside Salandit’s mind was a raging cyclone of emotions. Not only was his best friend pissed at him for almost drowning him—rightly so, he admitted to himself—but said best friend came out… different. At first, Salandit dismissed the higher-pitched voice. Jolteon had a near-death experience, he was just traumatized. Or something. That could be explained. Maybe.

But then Jolteon turned around, and right there was an impossibility: jutting outward and plain as could be, was a pussy. His _male _friend’s pussy. It was a nice pussy, too. Two fat lips squeezed together invitingly, forking inwards into the distinctive, upside-down spade that was typical of the jolteon species. Its dark surface glistened attractively, a consequence of the water dripping off of the soaked eeveelution’s lighter-colored backside.

For the first time in his life, he found his friend hot. His mind broke at that realization. Snapped like a twig.

He had to break the news gently.

“You have a pussy!”

Gently that was not.

The eeveelution duo stared at him. Jolteon raised an eyebrow. Vaporeon put his paws in his muzzle and groaned. _Salandit is just embarrassing himself now, _thought Vaporeon._ What kind of prank is this?_

“Seriously, it’s true!” Salandit insisted. “Listen to your voice if you don’t believe me!”

“Right,” Jolteon began, “for a moment you had me worried.” The lightning eeveelution giggled, before stopping as suddenly as he began. “My voice, it... it does sound strange.”

He frowned. Opening his muzzle, he moved his tongue around and hummed some random notes. The more he experimented, the more concerned his expression grew.

Until, with a whimper, Jolteon cried out, “Oh no, what if it is—”

  
Vaporeon had had enough. “Jolteon, hush. Just, stop and think.”

Jolteon looked at him with worried eyes, and Vaporeon was close to groaning again.

“You’re not a girl," he stated firmly. "I don’t even know why I have to explain that. It’s ridiculous! Salandit is only trying to rile you up, Mew knows why. Don’t listen to him.” 

“No!” Salandit exclaimed. “It’s true, really! You have a—”

“Stop.” Vaporeon pinched the edge of his muzzle and counted to three in his head. “Do you seriously expect us to believe that my brother, my _brother_, is now female? Is that it?”

At Salandit’s insistent nods, Vaporeon felt like screaming.

“You realize how silly that sounds, right?”

  
“Just look under his tail!”

Jolteon sat down in obvious rebellion, hiding his rump from view. Vaporeon called that a victory.

Salandit grew hysterical. “At least smell him!”

Humoring the insistent fire-type, Vaporeon leaned over his brother’s back and took an over-dramatic whiff. He froze. _That’s… odd. _Thinking it to be a mistake, he stepped back and moved closer to the jolteon’s rear and took a more thorough sniff. It was subtle, but it was unmistakable: he smelled female.

His brother smelled like a female.

He’d smelled his brother enough to know the jolteon’s scent like the back of his paw. It was tangy, familiar, and with so many intricacies to it that he couldn’t possibly describe it fully. So he wasn’t mistaking it for some random female Jolteon had been around, it really was his brother’s scent with an underlying feminine twist. It was _him_, but it smelled like a _her_.

He only grew more certain of this the more he sniffed.

“Uh, Vappy?” Jolteon said after a few seconds of being sniffed by his brother. “You’re kinda weirding me out.”

Jolteon felt his ears fall flat as his brother ignored him. He shuffled his rump, nervous. There was no way he was female. Vaporeon was right, they didn’t even need to check. It was _that_ preposterous. 

_Right?_

“Jolty, lift your leg.”

His brother’s voice was flat, serious. Not a good sign. At all. Jolteon gave a nervous titter. “You’re seriously beginning to freak me out here.“

“Just do it,” Vaporeon said. “Then we can confirm this is a trick of some kind and get this silly charade over with.” To Jolteon, it didn’t sound like Vaporeon believed his own words.  
  
Jolteon complied with a whimper. Still sitting, he squeezed his eyes shut as he lifted his left hind leg, revealing his crotch to his brother and best friend. _Could this get any more embarrassing?_

After a moment of silence, Vaporeon said, “How is this possible?” The defeat in his brother’s voice made Jolteon feel faint. “Pokemon don’t just change genders!”

“See?” Salandit said, triumphant. “I told you!”

But the other two pokemon’s voices sounded distant. Jolteon tried to say something, anything, but his words got caught in his throat. His mind stalled.

Him, a vagina. That’s what two of the pokemon he trusted more than anyone else was saying. It didn’t feel like he had a vagina. There was a slight chill as water dripped over his balls and sheath, but that was all. It felt pretty normal back there.

At least that was what he told himself.

He had to look. Had to make sure.

Leaning in with a leg still held to the side, Jolteon gathered the courage to open his eyes and snuck a peek between his legs. He stared. And stared. Then stared some more.

He rubbed his eyes with both forepaws, shook his head, then continued to gawk at his crotch like an idiot. As if the image now permanently burned into his mind would somehow change if he glared at it for long enough.

He had to accept reality, the reality that an honest-to-Mew vagina was nestled between his hind legs. _His_ vagina. It was a nice looking vagina, too.

To get a better view, and to make sure he wasn’t seeing things—he had to be seeing things—Jolteon splayed both his legs out and used his canine flexibility to practically shove his muzzle into his crotch. There it was, a vagina—vulva, whatever—being all female-looking and in the place of what should have been his sheath and balls. _But it looks so real_. He reached out a forepaw and… touched it. The flesh compressed under his pad. It tingled.

Gobsmacked at the realization that he _felt_ it, he poked it again. And again. Then again. The pillowy folds felt squishy and warm against his paw, yet the feeling of his paw pad against such a sensitive area was quite nippy. That distinctive dual sensation you could only feel if two parts of your own body touched.

If he closed his eyes and pretended really hard, it was almost like touching his sheath. Almost.

“I’m a girl,” she admitted to herself, voice cracking at this realization. She pressed her paw harder into her new pussy as if trying to crush it into non-existence. A claw pinched her vulva, and she reflexively pulled away. “That hurt!” she whimpered, and the implications of that made her lightheaded. “Oh Mew, it really is mine!”

Seeing Jolteon on the brink of hysterics snapped Vaporeon out of his daze. He pushed against her once more and this time curled his tail around her in, hopefully, a comforting embrace. “Shh, I’m here. It’s okay.” To his surprise, she actually relaxed.

And then the moment was broken.

“So, uh, how’s it feel?” Salandit asked, not even hiding his curiosity. “You know, being a girl now and all?”

“Not now,” hissed Vaporeon. “Seriously, what is wrong with—”  
  
Jolteon’s now-soft voice interrupted him, “It’s okay, Vappy. He’s, uh, just curious. I kinda am too.”

Despite how bizarre this entire situation was, she truly didn’t blame Salandit. And she wasn’t just referring to his curiosity. Whatever happened to change her sex, that was _not_ his fault. It couldn’t be. He was just being himself, and things escalated beyond his control. Getting pushed into a pond wasn’t the worst of the roughhousing they’ve engaged in.

  
She smiled at her best friend, feeling a bit brazen. If she had it now, why not flaunt it? “In fact, do you wanna see it? I know you well enough that you’ll stare at it anyways,” Salandit blushed at that, “so we may as well get it out of your system, right?”

“I, uh, didn’t know the two of you were that close,” Vaporeon commented, looking anywhere but at his brother. _Or would it be sister, now? This is so confusing._

Jolteon gave Vaporeon an odd look. “Uh, no. Sandy is a perv, we know he’s a perv, and now that I’m… female… he’ll stare at my ass behind my back. Isn’t that right?”

Salandit vigorously shook his head.

Jolteon giggled. “Sure thing, buddy. As if there isn’t a female you’ll gawk at. Remember that mankey?”

Salandit grew pale.

“Yeah, I saw. If you’ll pine for a mankey, of all things, you’ll explode being around a sexy jolteon.”

She didn’t know what was coming over her, but she felt really bold once the initial shock wore off. Since she was curious about her new body—who wouldn't be—why not share this new experience with her friend and brother?

She bit her lip and looked down at her new cunt; it was just _there_, looking normal despite being anything but. She didn’t even _feel_ female. Whatever that meant.

She puffed out her cheeks. 

_Vappy and I used to experiment, alternating between pretending the other was a hot babe, _she reminisced, _and now I’m that hot babe. If this happened back then, the opportunity would have been too good to pass up. I’m curious, and I am sure both of them are curious, too. I’d want to know how it felt to suddenly be female. Heck, I’m the one with the cunt and I still don’t really know. Touching it didn’t tell me much, it just felt… like normal flesh, which in itself is freaky. Maybe I just need to be aroused to truly feel the difference._

Jolteon flushed madly at that last thought. If that was the case, then she needed help. She _wanted_ help. And what better help than help from a friend... or a brother.

It would be like old times.

Mind made up, she looked back at Salandit, who still looked embarrassed about being called out. “I mean it,” she continued, “so long as you're curious, you may as well get a closer look."

Gesturing between her legs, she grinned; she was willing to bet a guy like Salandit would probably end up doing more than just looking. In fact, she was banking on it.

To better show off her new female form, Jolteon laid on her right side, belly facing Salandit. She then let herself slump. This posture always helped her relax in the past, and today was no different. She yawned, lazily showing off her canines. Hey, if she was going to be examined by an excitable salandit, she may as well relish it.

Salandit was floored. Here was his best friend shamelessly showing off his—her?—new equipment, equipment that he had express permission to ogle. Others might have questioned this, maybe even respectfully declined. Him, well, he wasn’t going to look a gift ponyta in the mouth.

With a delighted cheer, Salandit scampered right up to the lounging female and, in his haste, nearly planted himself into Jolteon’s newly-formed teats. Well, newly formed wasn’t quite accurate. They were there before, but he never _noticed_ them until now. Small as they were.

“Hey, watch it!” barked Jolteon, pushing him back with a paw. “I said you could look, not slam into me.”

“Sorry,” Salandit apologized offhandedly, too busy staring at the prize between Jolteon’s legs

He had always been fascinated by mammals and their flamboyant anatomy. For most reptilian pokemon, their genitals were unobtrusive, out of the way. Subtle. Males and females alike. He found it boring, to put it lightly. 

Mammalian genitalia wasn’t like that. Their privates were not only noticeable, but they were also eye-catching. As if to say, ‘hey, look at me, I’m here’. Salandit wouldn’t lie: he loved that about them.

Jolteon’s pussy was the embodiment of that philosophy. Lying on her side forced her lower lips tightly together, giving her cunt a squashed appearance. Each subtle movement on Jolteon's part was like a show to him; a leg twitch here, an unconscious pelvic tensing there, all of it translated into faint, yet perceivable, vulvar jiggling. Her pussy was _alive_, obviously so, and he could hardly believe it was attached to Jolteon, the least girly ‘mon he knew. Even Jolteon’s tail hole was attractive now.

Salandit wanted to touch it. He’d _never_ touched a pussy before, something he knew Jolteon was aware of. The most he’d done was stare intently at his cloaca and pretend it was a female’s, an illusion that lasted until his cocks began to show. Would Jolteon mind? Did she know he would be tempted? Surely, she must have. It wasn’t as if he was shy about his needs, as often as he complained to the jolteon about it.

Before he was aware of what he was doing, he felt his paw come into contact with soft, warm, feminine flesh. He was touching a pussy. Jolteon’s pussy. He felt a giggle rising in his chest.

This was awesome.

Jolteon’s breath hitched as her friend abruptly touched her. She expected this, wanted this, but it was still a shock to her system. She tensed, unable to help herself. His claws were just so cold, and his touch oh-so-foreign.

She whined in the back of her throat. _It feels so weird! But I think... I want more?_

Vaporeon had other ideas. “What in Mew’s name are you doing, Salandit?!”

Salandit yanked his paw away from her pussy as if it were going to bite him. The loss of his touch was strangely disappointing for Jolteon.

She looked at her brother curiously, surprised at how angry he sounded. She had nearly forgotten the vaporeon was here, a silly oversight on her part as his tail was still wrapped around her body. She wondered if he was jealous. Oh, she hoped he was. The very idea sent an excited thrill through her loins in a shockingly familiar manner.

“Sandy, put your paw back.” Instead of waiting, she grabbed his lanky paw herself and forced it onto her vulva. His digits squished against her folds, an odd sensation to be sure. Her brother’s shock was palpable. “It’s fine, Vappy. He can feel me if he wants.”

Vaporeon looked between Salandit and her, his expression suddenly unreadable. “Are you… feeling okay?” he asked. “You’re letting Salandit touch your junk.” There was an implied, ‘but not me’ there, Jolteon was sure of it. “Salandit!”

Jolteon squirmed slightly as Salandit poked and prodded at her slit. “Yes, I am. It’s not that big a deal. Feels kind of nice.” She flushed when Salandit gently pulled at her labia. _This is so bizarre. _“A-and, well, you know I’ve always been curious how it feels from the female side of things. I’ll never have a chance like this again! Neither will Salandit, if we’re being honest.”

Salandit froze. “Hey!”

Giggling, Jolteon continued, “You wanna watch Sandy play with me, Vappy? I, uh, I wouldn’t mind.” She pawed at the ground. “I can tell you guys how it feels for me if you’d like? I’m sure you’re curious, too.”

“R-really?” Vaporeon glanced at Salandit before lowering his voice. “I didn’t think you wanted to do stuff like this anymore. With me, I mean.” He kneaded the ground nervously. “Won’t other pokemon talk?”

Jolteon chuckled and gestured to her new body. “Oh, please. Now that I’m like this, pokemon spreading rumors about our sex life is the last thing on my mind. Besides, we don’t have to listen to anyone anymore. We’re adults now, who cares?” She licked Vaporeon on the cheek and gave him a half-lidded look. He gaped like a fish. “What do you say?”

Meanwhile, Salandit was busy prying Jolteon’s lips apart. “Wow, that’s hot,” he whispered, too enthralled with the pink treasures within to listen in on his friends’ conversation. _It couldn’t be that important. _

Every detail was burned into his mind, from the cervix deep within to her cute little clitoral pocket. The overwhelming smell wafted over him; assaulting his senses with the divine scent of fertility, youth, and obvious arousal.

On a whim, he stuck a claw inside that enticing cavern of flesh; her inner walls tightened considerably in response, trapping his finger in pillowy softness. Interestingly, her anus also constricted, and something about that sight, in particular, was enough to make his dual-cocks twitch.  
  
Jolteon jerked away from him, forcing his digit out her depths with a plop. “Ow,” Jolteon said, glaring. “You dunce, be careful where you put your claws!”

“Sorry,” he said weakly. “But, um, what did it feel like?”

“Seriously? It pinched. Obviously.” Jolteon felt around her vulva, likely noting how dry she was. Salandit felt bad all of a sudden. “Ugh. If you’re going to stick things in me, at least wait until I’m wet. It may look like I am, but that’s water. Water is a terrible lubricant.” She looked over at Vaporeon before shaking her head and returning her attention to him. “Maybe lick it first? I hear girls love that.”

Salandit’s heart raced. _Lick Jolteon? I get to lick his—er, her—cunt? _Hissing with excitement, he leaned in, mouth open, and dragged his tongue along the opening of Jolteon’s sex before she could change her mind. She felt nice and warm against his tongue and he was struck by the intense taste of sweat and musk. Not that he expected anything else. He liked it.

The electric type gasped as Salandit ate her out, her spade jiggling with the force of each lick. His tongue may be thin, but it was long and forked. Perfect for gliding along both lips simultaneously and squeezing her compact labia together with each pass from end to end.

Salandit grinned when she pushed back against his tongue, forcing his tip inside her pussy.

“Oh, that— that feels weird,” Jolteon said, eyes clenched tight. “It’s like, it kinda feels like my sheath is being licked on the inside, but so much more intense. Oh, Mew, this is amazing!” She blinked and looked over at Vaporeon, whose cheeks were flushed red as he blatantly stared at her crotch. She smirked and lifted a hind leg. “Enjoying the view?”

“N-no!” denied Vaporeon, his voice high and cracking. He shuffled in place. “Maybe,” he admitted.

Jolteon chuckled; she could only imagine the stiffy he must be hiding. The thought made her strangely hot, tingly. A lick from Salandit only cemented that feeling.

“Want to join us? My ass is feeling a bit… lonely.” She wiggled her butt in invitation, showing off that tight little tail hole directly to the right of where Salandit was busy licking away at her pussy. “How about we show Salandit how you and I used to play?”

Salandit looked up from his ‘meal’ with a brief, “Wha…?” and glanced from one eeveelution sibling to the other, his expression flickering between bewilderment and awe. “You two fucked?”

Vaporeon’s eyes flashed with alarm. “Jolteon!” The clear betrayal in his voice made Jolteon fold her ears back. “You promised never to tell anyone!”

“It’ll be fine!” she shot back, but the slight warble to her tone gave her doubts away. “I trust Salandit, he’d never tell anyone! And if he did, who cares?” She grew more sure of herself as she went on. “Like I said before, we’re adults now. If anyone has a problem with it, that’s on them! Now, get over here and put your cock in my ass!”

“I—” Jolteon glared at him and he swallowed what he was going to counter with. “...Okay.”

Humming in satisfaction at her brother’s answer, Jolteon stood up—pulling Salandit’s tongue out of her in the process—and faced away from Vaporeon. She stretched, giving her brother a good, long look at her newly feminine behind. Head to the ground, ass up, Jolteon knew she looked the part of a presenting female. Then the reality of that statement caught up to her: She _was_ presenting, and she _was_ female.

Her face grew hot. Hesitantly, she looked over her shoulder at Vaporeon. He was staring unabashedly at her presented rump, his mouth parted and a strand of drool hanging from his bottom lip. She had to strangle the urge to squeal. _He likes it! _She thought excitedly, her heart dancing in her chest. _He still likes me! I feel… I’ve never felt so sexy before! _

Externally, she played things cool with a flirtatious wink and shook her rump for good measure. “What do you think?”

Vaporeon audibly swallowed before answering. “I think,” he began slowly, his voice somehow even higher than before. “I want this.”

Off to the side, Salandit was pouting at suddenly becoming the third wheel. “But I wasn’t done licking you,” he muttered, the taste of Jolteon still on his tongue. A powerful reminder of what he was missing out on.

He wondered if he'd be able to continue licking while Vaporeon fucked Jolteon. Only her ass would be occupied, so he couldn't see why not. He'd make sure to ask them. Now, though, he kinda wanted to see how Jolteon managed Vaporeon's cock. It was… exciting to think about.

Keeping her ass raised like this wasn’t as comfortable as lying on the ground, but this was the position Jolteon wanted to take her brother’s cock in. Standard, familiar, and exciting as all hell. Her new female parts echoed her opinion, moistening up as if they hadn’t gotten the memo that this was going to be an ass-only encounter.

_Although, _she mused, _I guess my pussy juices could help me lube up. _

...

_Wow, that’s not a thought I ever expected to have._

Vaporeon remained locked in place, feeling his arousal rise as he imagined himself sinking deep into Jolteon’s tight ass once again. The position was familiar, even if the new addition of Jolteon’s female parts weren’t. Her compact vulva jutted out like her scrotum and sheath used to, and if he squinted he could pretend that’s what it was. Except, he didn’t really want to.

Jolteon having a pussy somehow, someway, made his brother—his sister—even sexier.

But something was stopping him from actually getting hard, and he was sure that something was salandit. Watching them, staring at them. Waiting for Vaporeon to make his move. It made him nervous.

“So, uh, Jolty?” Vaporeon began, trying to gather his thoughts correctly. “I never saw you as an exhibitionist before. You sure you don’t mind Salandit watching, and likely joining in as we go at it? Feels kinda weird. No offense, Sandy.”

Salandit squinted as if he were thinking. “None taken, I think?”

“C’mon, Vap!” Jolteon backed up and shook her rump, shortening the gap between them. “Salandit’s cool! We probably should have done this a long time ago, now just gives us a convenient excuse!”

A heartbeat passed.

“Screw it,” Vaporeon said before he rushed to his new sister and mounted her, positioning his slit over her ass with practiced ease. It may have been a while, but this wasn’t something he could just forget how to do. It was ingrained in him.  
  
“Yeah! Now we’re talking!” Jolteon looked over her shoulder and grinned, encouraging out a grin of his own. She pushed back, pressing her ass against his slit. “I missed this, Vappy.”

Vaporeon’s breath hitched at the intimate nickname. “I missed this, too. Want me to, ah, get you all lubed up?” he asked, already targeting Jolteon’s anus with his more... viscous water gun.

Jolteon shook her head. “Nope! I got a better idea!” She raised her rump further, front lowering in the process, and shoved her spade against his slit, smearing him with her fluids. The contact sent tingles through the tip of his cock, but strangely he didn’t feel it responding like it usually would. He still wasn’t hard. “I’m making plenty of free lube now! Use that!”

Grinning at the idea, Vaporeon started grinding his slit against Jolteon’s slick, impossibly soft opening, hoping to coerce his cock out of its hidey-hole through sheer stimulation. Again and again, he felt his tip be flicked by her labia, but as his pleasure and arousal grew it still remained inside. All except his very tip, which he could feel _vividly_ as he humped his sister.

What could be wrong?  
  
“What’s the hold-up, Vappy?” Jolteon called back, her head tilted as she looked at him. “Your dick must be plenty soaked by now; I can feel how slick I am! Just rub it against my ass and push in, geez!”

“I’m trying! It’s just I—” He closed his muzzle. He did not want to admit that he ‘couldn't get it up’. He’d die of embarrassment. “Just give me a minute, okay?” He then focused on trying to get his little vaporeon to respond. Grinding, while amazing, obviously wasn’t working. Aside from his tip, his penis felt like it wasn’t there.

Everything clicked into place.

All the signs he ignored came to the forefront of his mind; his voice cracking, the gradual increases in vocal pitch, his lack of an erection, and even his ‘cocktip’ feeling much more sensitive than usual. Just like Jolteon, he was a she, now. It all fit.

Vaporeon felt like groaning at how dense she was.

But even with this realization—this obvious fucking realization—she did not feel a breakdown coming. A massive flash of anxiety, buried before it could fully take hold. Washed away as quickly as it came. No, instead she felt content. Because while her sex had changed against her will, she wasn’t alone. Neither of them were alone.

She smiled. _Imagine how relieved Jolteon is going to be!_

“Uh, Vappy?” Jolteon’s voice snapped her out of her musings, and she looked up to see her sister’s concerned face. “You okay?”

Vaporeon grinned slyly. “Oh, I don’t know, I only just noticed that I’m a girl now, too. No biggie.” At Jolteon’s deadpan look, she decided to ease on the sarcasm. She lowered her head-fins and smiled softly. “Sorry, sorry. But I’m not messing around: I really do have a vagina now. You’re not alone, after all! And I… kinda don’t want to freak out about it, if that’s okay.”

Jolteon’s mind was a raging cyclone of emotions. She felt relieved, ecstatic, even. She wasn’t alone. Her brother knew what she was going through. Everything was fantastic. But she also felt terrible for having those feelings, feelings at the expense of her new sister. If he—she—wasn’t playing some kind of cruel joke on her, that was.

_No, Vappy would never do that. And his—her—voice, it didn’t sound nearly this high pitched before. Was the change delayed, unlike her own? Why? It was the pond that did it, it had to be, so why? _

She took a deep, calming breath, and focused on the weight of her _sister _across her back. It was nice. “I believe you,” she said. “This is… wow. I’m not gonna lie, I’m actually kind of glad I’m not alone in this, you know?”  
  
Vaporeon nodded. “I figured you would be. I nearly freaked out when I discovered my... my loss.” Vaporeon let out a small whimper, the noise making Jolteon’s heart ache. “Knowing you are in the same boat mitigates a lot of it.”

“Yeah.” There was a comfortable silence between them, then Jolteon decided to break it. “You, uh, you realize you’re still grinding yourself on me, right?”

“I’m aware,” Vaporeon responded as she continued to gently hump her spade. Jolteon liked the feeling well enough: each squishy press tingled, increasing her arousal, but it didn’t do much for her. The angle didn’t seem right. “I may not have a dick anymore, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

“Oh.” Jolteon bit her lip and looked back at Vaporeon. “You sure this is the best way to do it? I’m, uh, not getting much out of this…”

“Really?” She sounded surprised. “Feels great for me. It’s like I’m rubbing my cock against you, but all the pleasure is focused on the tip.”

Trying to find out what the discrepancy might be, Vaporeon looked to where she was humping; the tip of her slit was ground against the very top of Jolteon’s pussy. The wider end, nearest Jolteon’s anus. But for her own pussy, it was as far from the anus you could get.

Her eyes widened in realization. “Oh. That’s _my_ clit I’m rubbing. And… I’m not even close to _yours_.” Hesitantly, she unmounted Jolteon. “What do you suggest we do then?”

“I’ve got an idea!” The two girls both looked at the salandit who had just piped up. He shrunk back at the attention. “W-what if you both just explored each other? You know, take turns getting a good look? Kinda like what I did with Jolteon.”  
  
“And, what, you watch?” Vaporeon rebuked with a scoff.

He nodded eagerly, ignoring Vaporeon’s less than pleasant tone. “Yeah! I mean, why not? I was going to watch you two rail each other before your difficulties, remember?”

“I think it’s a great idea!” Jolteon cut in before her newly christened sister could respond again. “You get to play with me, then I get to play with you! Maybe we can even get each other off! It could be fun! Here, I’ll start!” Before anyone could protest, Jolteon laid down, rolled over onto her back, and beamed up at Vaporeon. She spread her hind-legs and winked. “Ta-da!”

“Um, if he’s gonna be busy with you, Jolty, can I look at Vaporeon?” Salandit asked. “I wanna see what it looks like!”

“Absolutely not!”

“Sure!”

Vaporeon and Jolteon looked at each other after their simultaneous responses. The water-type groaned.

Salandit’s tail began to wag. “So, is that a yes?”

  
“Ugh, fine!” Vaporeon conceded. Salandit whooped with delight. “Whatever. Go nuts!” She plopped herself down directly in front of Jolteon, belly to the ground, ass-up. The electric type’s pussy was glistening in front of her, so close she could smell it, almost taste it. “I’ll even hold my tail to the side, you unrelenting weirdo.”

As Salandit scrambled over to Vaporeon’s behind, Jolteon had words for Vaporeon. “Don’t be like that. It’ll be fun! And hey,” she showed off her canines with an open-mouthed grin, “don’t be shy. I fully support whatever you wanna do to me.”

Vaporeon looked at Jolteon’s glistening spade, just begging to be fondled, and found herself nodding in agreement.

Salandit was ecstatic as he looked over Vaporeon. True to her word, her massive tail was flicked to the side, revealing to him her juicy slit and anus. Her entire backside was glossed with arousal. How no one noticed before, Salandit couldn’t fathom.

He stood up on his hind-legs and placed a paw against Vaporeon’s tail-base for balance. The water-type tensed at the touch but, thankfully, she didn’t swat him with her tail. _Or sit on me_, he mused. _Wouldn’t be the worst way to go. _He giggled to himself.

With his other paw, his right paw, Salandit reached out toward Vaporeon’s slit and… touched it. His palm sunk into the squishy flesh, as if she were made of goodra goo. She was slippery, very slippery, something he became intimately familiar with once he took one paw off her tail, leaving only the paw against her slick, well-lubricated pussy to take up the slack.

Naturally, it slipped.

He cried out as he jerked forward, his paw sliding upwards without resistance along her slick crevice. Desperate to catch himself before it was too late, he dug a claw into the first place he thought of: her tail hole. He was yanked to a halt, her anus giving him just the traction he needed.

Vaporeon yelped. Loudly.

“Cut it out!” she demanded, looking over the left side of her body, glaring. There was wetness across her muzzle. “Take it slow or I’ll water-gun you in the crotch!”

He squeaked at the threat. “Y-yes, sorry! I’ll be more careful!”

Vaporeon glared at him for a few moments before nodding in satisfaction. “Good.”

“W-wait!” he said before she could turn away again. “It’s okay if I spread you, right? I’ll be gentle…”

She clicked her tongue. “You better be, so yeah, sure. _Gently_.” She then bit her lip, seemingly hesitant. “I’ll tell you if you can do more, okay?”

He nodded and she went back to… whatever it was she was doing to Jolteon. It was strangely quiet up there. For now.

With that distraction out of the way, he placed both front paws on either side of her rigid outer labia, being sure to firmly plant his feet under him. Carefully, so as not to get yelled at again, he spread her, revealing bright-pink innards.

Vaporeon’s tail twitched and her anus clenched at the action, but she otherwise remained calm. _Phew._

As he scrutinized her insides, he quickly came to the obvious conclusion that, yes, Vaporeon was clearly female. Not that there was much doubt, but it never hurt to be sure. _Imagine if I opened him—er, her—up and a big, fat cock spilled out. Ha!_ He nearly cackled at the thought.

One thing that stood out was how _deep_ Vaporeon was. Her spread vagina lead into a clenched opening with seemingly no end, that was the best way to describe it. A stark contrast to Jolteon, whose pussy wasn’t nearly as profound.

Underneath was her clitoris. And it was _massive_. Externally, it peeked out just enough to be seen, as if it were a tiny, tapered dick. But spread open like this revealed how _long _it truly was. Not long in the usual sense, more toward the posterior end, taking up nearly a full third of the front of her pussy. He wouldn’t be surprised if most of it was hidden inside, big up here as it was. _I bet that thing is super sensitive!_

Unable to resist, he leaned forward and pressed his forked tongue against that meaty clit of hers. Her entire body tensed at the contact, and he took that as encouragement to press firmly against the very tip of the nub. It was strangely firm, spongy, a conundrum worth investigating. He flicked it curiously.

“Holy fucking Mew, Sandy!” Her voice was strangely muffled, and her tail nearly swatted him in the face. He was flattered by the use of his nickname. “Keep doing that! It’s good!”

Salandit responded by wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking. She gasped, shoving her rear backward into his face, her soft, hot inner flesh sealing around his muzzle. His lungs failed him. _Why is this so hot?! _

Thinking quickly so he wouldn’t suffocate, he twirled his tongue around every inch of that twitching nub he could reach and used his claws to gently massage the thick labia on either side of his cheeks.

Faster than he expected, Vaporeon cried out with glee and came right into his eyes. Literally. He had to squeeze them shut to avoid the first splash of her fluids. And there was a lot of it. _Freaky water types, gah! _Luckily for him, the force of her orgasm broke the seal keeping his muzzle trapped against her clit, and he plopped out of her and onto his rump. He greedily gulped down as much air as he could.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself privy to the show of a lifetime. Contractions were _everywhere; _her anus, her pussy, even the band of flesh between ass and vagina, all of it was twitching, displaying Vaporeon’s pleasure in the most genuine manner possible.

He was so hard right now.

When her orgasm finally, finally began to die down, Vaporeon found her voice again. “Holy, Mew—Jolteon, that weirdo actually made me cum! Salandit!” The sheer euphoria she felt over the last minute gave way for clarity, and she realized she was lying her head down on Jolteon’s pussy, cheek-to-labia. She pulled away slowly, feeling Jolteon’s labia cling to her cheek before letting go with a fleshy snap. The entire spade jiggled attractively.

Jolteon stared down at her with a curious head-tilt. “So, how was it?” Vaporeon blinked in confusion. “You know, getting off as a female?”  
  
“Intense.” At Jolteon’s unsatisfied frown, she tried to think of a way to explain it better. “How can I explain this... I’ll admit, before the orgasm hit it was _very_ similar to before, just… localized differently. If that makes sense. But when it hit, _fuck_, did it hit!” She paused to shudder—the aftershocks were still hitting her occasionally, making her insides spasm. “Everything just exploded!”

Jolteon seemed intrigued, but not quite satisfied yet. “What do you mean by localized differently?” she asked, looking across her belly and at her cunt with interest. “Because when I think ‘localized differently’ I think the butt instead of the crotch, and that’s not really helpful.” Vaporeon snorted when Jolteon winked at her. “Seriously, though, what do you mean?”

“Uh, instead of the pleasure being focused on the dick, it’s spread out through my entire crotch? I guess?” She sighed when her sister gave her a flat look. “Hey! What do you want from me, explaining this is super tough! Be patient! Experience it yourself and you’ll see.”

Salandit’s head appeared suddenly in her peripheral vision, making her squeak. “Hey, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Salandit stuck his tongue out at her then turned to Jolteon. Vaporeon was affronted.

“I can help!” he offered with hopeful eyes. “I know exactly what buttons to push now! Unless Vaporeon’s just easy.”

Vaporeon’s eyes widened. “You caught me off guard,” she insisted. “Give me a break! I doubt you’d last longer than me. Twenty seconds, if that!!”

Salandit openly laughed in her face, and she very nearly felt a vein pop. “Not only would I last longer than you, I bet I could stick _both_ my dicks inside you and you’d still finish before me!”

She shoved her muzzle against his and growled. “Prove it!”

This close to Salandit her scent was overwhelmingly strong, reminding her that she came in his face. He had precedence for his claims—she really was a quick-finish. Even as a male, she usually came before her brother. The lizard being right only irked her more, fanning the flames of her competitive side.

A look of contemplation spread across Salandit’s face. Something about that expression unsettled her. He then grinned a fang-filled smirk. “Get on your back and I will.”

Vaporeon was about to yell at him for the sheer audacity of that suggestion, then something unexpected happened.

“Do me instead!” Jolteon cried out. Both of them looked at her in surprise, and she sheepishly explained, “I’m really horny, okay? I was dead set on taking Vap’s dick earlier, but since he doesn’t have one anymore I might as well take yours.”

Salandit opened his mouth.

“Yes, in my pussy.”

He shut it.

Jolteon giggled and brought her forepaws down to her cunt, spreading her puffy lips for Salandit. “I thought about it, and why not? It’s literally designed for dick, right? No prep required! Should be a blast!”

Salandit looked between her and her cunt and whined. “R-right now?”

“Yep! Go on, stick ‘em in!”

“H-hey, wait!” Jolteon blinked at Vaporeon’s interruption. “I still have to prove I can last longer than him!”

Jolteon flicked an ear. There was no way she heard that right. “You actually want to do that? Letting Salandit fuck you to see who could hold out longer?”  


“Yes!”

Salandit seemed as confused as she felt. “Wait, really? Was I that convincing?”

“Don’t push it,” Vaporeon said with a grunt. “But, ugh, yeaaah. Only because I’m positive you’ll blow your load in moments. We’re in different egg groups, so it’s not _that_ big a deal.“ She then lowered her voice, low enough that Jolteon had to strain an ear to hear. “And I kinda wanna feel someone cum in my new pussy…”

“Maybe a compromise?” Jolteon suggested. “He lays on his back, and we each get a cock to play with. If he cums before we do, he is forever considered a one-pump-chump. How’s that?”

Vaporeon grinned at her. “Deal!”

“Perfect!” Jolteon stood up and stretched like a skitty, showing off her curves. “Salandit? Get on your back.”

The little fire-type obeyed without question. His dual-cocks stood up straight and bobbed for attention.

Jolteon felt her cunt twitch at the sight. “I take it you’re fully on board?”

Salandit nodded so quickly she fully expected him to get dizzy. “Totally!”

“Thought so.” Jolteon stepped over to Salandit and turned around, placing both hind-legs on either side of his hips. “How’s the view?” she asked as she squatted above him, her excitement making it difficult not to slam down right then and there.

She didn’t wait for him to respond before easing herself onto his lap.

One of his tips—specifically the one flopping toward Salandit’s right—pressed against her spade. His warm, bulbous lizard-flesh tingled, and she halted her descent to psych herself up. It was a stark difference to her experiences with tapered vaporeon cock. “Okay, now just let me prepare myself and—”

Salandit pushed his hips upwards, slipping inside before she was ready. Her depths spasmed around the intruding cock and the intense sensation made her lose control of her muscles. She gasped as her hind-legs buckled, burying the rest of his cock inside her as she fell directly onto his lap.

She just sat there with glazed eyes, trying to wrap her mind around how completely and utterly filled she was. Contrary to what she expected after such a sudden entry, there wasn’t any pain. Just a dull, throbbing ache that was already fading. _Am I really that wet, that he could just… plow right into me like that?_ She shuddered and moved around a bit._ Oh, Mew, he’s so warm! _

“Salandit?” Jolteon began, trying and failing to lift herself off the salandit. “While that felt interesting, don’t— don’t do it that fast again.”

He wilted at her tone. “My bad. I was just... Sorry.”

After a few more seconds of getting used to a cock inside somewhere other than her ass, she turned to Vaporeon. “C’mere.” She twisted on Salandit’s lap, orienting herself perpendicular to the lizard. Her butt now directly faced Salandit’s free, twitching cock. “I saved you a seat.”

Vaporeon gingerly made her way over to Salandit’s left-side, her eyes flicking between the cock buried inside Jolteon’s new vagina and the length her sister expected her to sit on. The waiting salandit penis bobbed in front of Jolteon’s stretched pussy, its tip flat and blunted; this was a stark reminder of how odd reptilian pokemon were. It seemed smooth enough, sure, but it didn’t taper off like her own cock—previous cock, she reminded herself—nor end in a pointy tip like Jolteon’s used to.

She was treading uncommon ground, and a part of her couldn’t wait to try it out.

Jolty patiently kept her body leaned forward, her cute nubby tail hiding absolutely nothing. Once again, Vaporeon couldn’t help but consider how strange this was. Jolteon’s tail hole looked so familiar, but the thick vulval lips below, full of cock and stretched taut, kept bringing her up short.

She realized she was stalling. Taking a breath to prepare herself, Vaporeon smoothly flipped around, massive tail raised high as she backed up. “Salandit, Jolteon?” she said, blushing at how exposed she was. “Please don’t say anything until it’s in.” She didn’t bother to wait to see if they remained quiet—that would be a silly thing to do, considering.

Vaporeon recognized that she and Jolteon’s butts would have to be squished together for this to work right. Pussies kissing, ass-to-ass: it was an exciting thought. She draped her thick tail over Jolteon’s back, impatient to press their behinds together. So that’s exactly what she did.

She expected to feel her sister’s wonderful, immaculate cunt against hers, but she didn’t consider something; in her haste to sit, she totally forgot the reason she was doing this in the first place.

Salandit’s free cock squished against her slit, the entire length pressed firmly against her vulva. It slipped sideways between her slick folds, and she soon found herself hotdogging the salandit. The sensation was not unpleasant.

“Is he in yet?” Jolteon asked, looking over her back. “Your tail twitched all funny-like.”

Vaporeon found something about the question hilarious. “In a sense, but not really,” she said. Tilting her head to her left, she chuckled at the sight of salandit’s tongue lolling out. “Hey, Salandit, don’t go blowing your load too soon. You’re barely inside me yet.” On powerful, steady legs, she raised her rump, pushing the cock more firmly between her crevice. “Let’s change that.”

With a wink, she leaned forward then sat down, her slippery vaporeon flesh consuming him with a loud, gooey plop.

Vaporeon’s breath hitched. She could feel her body rippling in shock, muscles she had never used before clenching and spasming as they adapted to the cock invading her body. It was similar to anal but so very different. For one thing, her body produced so much natural lubrication that he slipped all the way in, no real preparation required.

“How’s it feel, Vappy?” Jolteon asked her, a curious lulling to her voice. “Pretty intense, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” she replied, trying to comprehend that a cock was inside her _vagina_ of all places. It just felt… everywhere, almost abstractly so. She was full, and Salandit was warm. Twitching, throbbing. Alive. So much thicker and more satisfying than his tongue.

A fire in her belly raged, demanding to be put out.

Salandit seemed to have something to say, and his voice snapped her out of her stupor. “It’s intense for me, too. Phew. You’re both really warm, you know that?” His strange, spindly digits were clawing onto the dirt, no-doubt his way of coping with the pleasure. She could relate. “I’m a fire type, so trust me; I know warm.”

Jolteon was amused by her friend’s compliments. “Uh-huh. So, our pussies feel good, then?”

Grinning wide, the salandit nodded.

“What about if I… do this?” She clenched her pelvic muscles, the same ones she’d clench whenever she wanted to drive Vaporeon wild during their past butt-sex sessions. Only this time she had new equipment. The action translated over well enough if Salandit’s sharp hiss and sudden thrust was to be trusted. It kinda felt nice for her, too. “You know, Salandit, I’m kinda jealous,” she admitted while softly grinding herself against Salandit. “I’d have killed to be in your position right now. Sheathed inside two virgin pussies, at the same time. Lucky. I’m curious, though—who’s tighter?”

She giggled as the Salandit attempted to hump against them, but the combined weight of two eeveelution asses made that impossible. “Definitely you! Arceus, you’re tight! Vaporeon just feels really wet and warm.” He grinned nervously at the vaporeon. “Er, no offense, dude. You’re like a squishy mouth or something, still really awesome!”

Vaporeon snorted, and Jolteon felt her large tail throb. “Oh, of course! I’m livid that my lizard friend praised my brother’s pussy over my own!” Her sarcasm game was strong. “Seriously, though, I’m not attached to this thing yet. Vaporeon probably just aren’t as tight as jolteon are. I’m fine with that.” She then squeezed down on Salandit, which the pokemon definitely liked if his sudden moan was to be believed. “What about now? Tight enough for ya?”

After another few seconds of everyone getting used to things, Jolteon piped up. “How should we do this? Should we just bounce on Salandit?”

Salandit nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!”

Vaporeon rolled her eyes at the horny salandit. “I kinda wanna keep the little weirdo inside and just… hump against each other,” Vaporeon said. “Here, lemme…” As a demonstration, she pushed back, and Jolteon felt something slick and wet impact her already filled vulva. Tingles exploded throughout her loins at the contact, and the cock inside her jostled, furthering the pleasant sensations.

Jolteon looked back and beamed at her sister. “This is perfect! Let’s do it!”

Without another word, both eeveelutions began to rock back and forth. Each time their pussies slapped together was a shockwave of tightening pleasure, and Jolteon always paused between humps to grind her spade against Vaporeon’s more subtle slit. It felt so unique, so utterly unlike any other form of sex she’d had before. The wet, squishy noises alone were music to her ears.

As the two siblings lost themselves in pleasure, Salandit definitely wasn’t being neglected. Their attempts at mating each other stroked him. Two soft, clenching holes pulsing in synch with their rhythmic movements. It was driving him crazy that he couldn’t do much more in return than hump weakly.

Deciding he needed to do something, he brought his paws up and placed one between each of the eeveelution’s legs.

For Jolteon, he grabbed her meaty spade in a loose fist, easily able to wrap all his digits around it. The jolteon sighed and pushed back against the touch, furthering his pleasure in the process. It was nice to contribute.

With his other paw, he went for Vaporeon’s ass. Unlike his slip-up from before, he was gentle, slipping a digit into that tight hole with only a bit of digging. Her insides clenched down when he popped inside, squeezing his length and digit like a vice. Exactly the reaction he wanted.

Neither complained at the fondling, not even Vaporeon. So he just relaxed, squeezing Jolteon’s spade and wiggling his digit in Vaporeon absently. With all their motions, it wouldn’t be long before his climax. He wondered who would pop first; if it was him he wouldn’t mind. He snickered as he imagined the look on Vaporeon’s face as his seed shot into her untouched womb.

After a few minutes of slowly building pleasure, the inevitable happened: someone popped. Though, it wasn’t who everyone no-doubt expected.

“C-cumming!“ Jolteon squealed as waves of relief crashed through her. The first clench hit her hard, while the following contractions nearly took her breath away. Again and again, pleasure and relief rippled through her. It was so familiar, that feeling of release. Almost like when she was male. All that was missing was that wonderful pumping sensation as ropes of seed were spurted into whatever she was humping—usually the air, honestly.

She held herself firmly against Vaporeon and Salandit as she came, feeling herself twitch against both of them at once. She could get used to this.

Salandit had been teetering on the brink when Jolteon’s insides exploded into motion around him. Feeling the jolteon cum, her cunt practically milking him in her pleasure—it was too much for the fire type. Unable to hold back any longer, he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped out, “M-me too!” before spilling himself inside the two eeveelutions.

Vaporeon had been ejaculated inside before. In her ass, her mouth, and even her ear-fins… Not that that last one was on purpose.

Those experiences didn’t hold a candle to this.

Even with Salandit’s warning, the first rope was a shock to her system. Warmth splattered against her sensitive nerves, again and again, each jerk of the salandit’s cock and spurt of heat reminding her just what she had gotten herself into. Or, in this case, into her.

It was hot as hell.

She moaned as her own orgasm finally triggered, squeezing Salandit for everything he was worth. Right now that was all his wonderful fluids. She chuckled internally at the realization that she actually came last. She rode out the pleasure, outlasting both Salandit and Jolteon.

“Ha!” she said triumphantly, chest puffed out. “Who’s the quick trigger now?”

“Seriously?” Salandit said, panting. “I’m literally cumming inside you and that’s all you wanna say? Typical.”

He squeaked as a particularly powerful jet left him, and subsequently tightened his grip on Vaporeon’s ass and Jolteon’s vulva.

“I like how you’re holding my spade,” Jolteon commented, her orgasm still going strong. She shuffled, jostling the length inside her. “Feels really nice…”

Salandit tightened his grip. “No problem!” he said as his orgasm began to die down, his spurts few and far between. “Mew—or Arceus if he wants to know—I came a lot! You’re both lucky I’m not in your egg group...”

There was a moment of comfortable silence as they rode out their respective orgasms and eventually basked in the afterglow.

Jolteon stood up suddenly, cum spilling out of her as Salandit’s cock popped out of her clinging spade. Without missing a beat, she turned around and took his freed cock into her maw, tasting their shared fluids. “Spicy,” she said around her mouthful. “Do all fire-types have cum this tasty?”

Salandit puffed out his chest.

Still holding herself flush to his cloaca, Vaporeon sighed. “Now what? That was great and all, but we still don’t know how this happened. We need to figure this out, maybe even get the help of—”

Jolteon gently placed a paw on Vaporeon’s muzzle. “Hush. Let’s worry about that later.” She smiled, then licked Vaporeon on the cheek. She also gave Salandit a nuzzle for good measure. “Who’s up for round two?”


End file.
